Love Like a Song
by fanservice-chan
Summary: Rin is a new transfer student and finds Len. They bond over their love for music and the song Romeo and Cinderella. Will this friendship turn into something more? Read and find out. I do not own any of the Vocaloids or any of the songs mentioned.
1. Meeting

**I have been listening to many Vocaloids lately so I decided to honor my favorite singers with a fanfiction. Rin and Len forever!**

**Len P.O.V.**

"Len-kun."

Len slowly raised his blonde head to see his blue haired sempai leaning over his shoulder.

"What is it, Kaito?" Len asked, as he lifted his pen from the sheet music on his desk.

"Staying out of trouble are we?" Kaito chuckled.

"What does it matter to you?" Len snapped.

"Cold as always," Kaito commented.

Len rolled his eyes.

"I have brought you something," Kaito smiled.

"What?"

"A job."

Len sighed, focusing back to the half-empty sheet of music.

"Come on, it's not really a job. I just want you to show this new student around the school for the next like 2 or 3 days, or until she's used to it here."

"She?"

"Yes, her name is Rin. She will be here tomorrow. See you then," Kaito said, leaving before Len could say no to the sudden request. Len was just left in the empty classroom with his mouth wide open.

"Hello, I am Rin. Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Len shook the blonde girl's hand. It was the first time Len was able to see her, she seemed nice and her blonde hair almost matched his own. Her bright blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle. After Kaito had introduced the two of them, he just left.

"Where is your first period?" Len asked.

"Um, Room 53, Mrs. Luka," Rin said as she looked down at her little piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"Alright, I have her next too. We can walk there together," Len offered as he began to walk down the hallway of Mrs. Luka's class.

"Ok," Rin smiled, as she followed Len.

**Rin P.O.V.**

Rin stood in front of the class as Mrs. Luka introduced her to them.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Rin. Please make her feel welcome," Mrs. Luka said. "You can have any of the empty seats."

Rin chose the seat only a few feet away from where Len sat.

"Now class, if you would please open up you books to page…."

The loud sound of the school bell rang and the class started to stir, all getting out their lunches to eat. As Rin pulled out her small bento box, she couldn't help but look over towards Len. He was surrounded by girls, all talking about their plans for the weekend and wondering what he was doing. There was one girl that seemed to stand out though; she didn't seem to be from their class. She was quite tall and had long aqua hair in ponytails. It seemed as though she was the only one Len cared to talk to. Just barely, Rin could hear their conversation.

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend, Len?" she asked.

"Not really, I just have to finish the music, Miku," Len responded, not looking away from the sheet.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could do something," Miku said hopefully.

"Is she asking him out?" Rin thought.

Len didn't respond, he just picked up his sheets and lunch and started out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Miku asked.

"To the roof. I need to think," Len said, not even slowing his pace out of the room.

When class started again, Mrs. Luka took attendance.

"Rin."

"Here."

"Mieko."

"Here."

"Len."

The class was silent.

"Len?"

A student then shot up their hand.

"I think he's on the roof."

Mrs. Luka sighed.

"Would anyone like to go and fetch him?" she asked. Almost every one of the girl's hands shot up. Rin just stayed quiet, her hands at her side.

"Hm. Let's see. Rin. Would you go and get Len off the roof?" Mrs. Luka smiled at Rin.

"Uh, sure."

Rin found her way to the stairway and traveled up the two stories to the roof. As Rin opened the door, she realized how big the roof was. Rin looked around the barren floor for a few minutes. Rin was about to call for Len when she heard the gentle voice sing.

"_I'll run away with nothing but my uniform. May the magic stop time. Before the villains bother us."_

"_I want to run away just like Juliet."_

Before Rin knew it she was singing along with the voice.

"_But don't call me that name."_

Right after Rin sang the voice stopped. Len appeared from behind one of the stairwells.

"Was that you?" he asked Rin.

"….Yes….." Rin said quietly. "I didn't mean to interrupt but Mrs. Luka wants you back in class. The lunch bell already rang."

"Yes, I know. I heard it," Len said. "I will go back but come to the fourth music room after school, alright?"


	2. Vocaloids

**Rin P.O.V.**

"I don't know why I agreed," Rin thought as she stood at the supposed empty fourth music room. "I mean, this could be trap and he could do this….. and that….."

Rin's face turned bright red.

"Ah!" Rin squeaked as she started away from the room. Just then, the door swung open.

"Oh good, you're here."

Rin turned around to the slightly familiar voice. There was the blue-haired boy from earlier standing in the door.

"Kyle?" Rin asked.

"It's Kaito," he smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Won't you come in?" Kaito offered as he gestured to the door.

Rin politely nodded her head. Inside the room, there was Len sitting at the table and Miku right next to him. There was someone else in the corner of the room, with familiar pink hair.

"Mrs. Luka?" Rin asked as Kiato closed the door.

"Hiya, Rin!" Mrs. Luka smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I am here as the adult supervision."

"But, what is this?"

"This," Kiato started, "is the Vocaloids."

"Vocaloids?" Rin wondered.

"Yes," Kiato said. "We are the only music club in the school. A band if you will."

"Oh. But why would you want me here?" Rin asked Len.

"'I believe you could be a valuable member to the Vocaloids'," Kiato stated. "Or so Len says."

Len just looked away.

"He heard your singing on the rooftop and thought you were good enough to be our vocal," Kiato explained.

"What about Len or Miku? I heard Len sing and he is pretty good at it," Rin admitted. "Why me?"

"Because," Len started, "Miku does sing most of our songs but recently, I have been writing a song but her voice doesn't seem to fit. Yours does."

"You mean that song on the roof?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I have only seemed to get about half way through with it though," Len explained.

"So, Rin," Kaito said. "What do you say?"

Rin thought for a few moments.

"Alright," she decided.


	3. The New Member

**Len P.O.V.**

"_I want to run away just like Juliet, but please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same. It's not ok; please I just want you to stay. Because without you here, what is there for me to do? So if I cried would you always be by my side?"_

Len just looked at Rin. He watched her lips as she sang the latest revised version of their song. When Rin had finished the verse, she looked at Len.

"Len?" she asked. "Is that alright or do you want to change the lyrics?"

"No. There are fine. It's almost time for class, we should get going," Len said as he got up and began to walk towards the stair well. Every day, during lunch, Len and Rin would go up to the roof and work on the song.

"Oh? So you're starting to care about going to class now?" Rin teased.

"Yeah. What of it?" Len said as he kept walking. He did not show his face his face to Rin but it was ever so slightly red.

**Rin P.O.V.**

The last bell rang and Rin stood up. By the time Rin put her last book away, Len had already left. She left the classroom and headed straight to the music room.

"He must've gone down her already," Rin thought.

As she turned the corner, Rin heard a voice.

"Why'd you invite her to join us? She can barely sing."

Rin ducked around the corner. She peeked out to see Miku and Len talking in front of the music room.

"She has such a dull voice."

Len just stood there.

"There's nothing really special about her."

Len still didn't say anything.

"I can't listen to this anymore," Rin murmured as she walked away.

**Len P.O.V.**

"There's nothing really special about her," Miku declared. "She's useless to us."

"Shut up….."

"Eh?" Miku's eyes widened.

"I said shut up!" Len yelled. "You don't know a thing about her!"

A smile crept across Miku's face and she gave a slight giggle.

"You like her, don't you?" Miku snorted.

Len's face turned red.

"I do not!" Len shouted.

"Yes, you do!" Miku taunted. "Your face is so red right now!"

"Miku! Stop it!"

"Well don't forget, I won't lose to the likes of her!"


End file.
